overprotective
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: An unexpected event changes the lives of the Blacks, after being saved by a vampire;Billy agrees to help him out. This will be a jakeward fic dont like it dont read it More of the summary inside UPDATE: ON HIATUS IN DEFINITELY MUSES ARE PRACTICALLY DEAD HOPE TO ONE DAY GET BACK TO IT
1. Visitor

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Series/Verse**: Overprotective  
**Title:** Visitor  
**Character/Pairings:** Billy Black, young Jacob, mystery person  
**FIC Summary**: An unexpected event changes the live of Billy and Jacob Black. After being saved by a vampire, Billy agrees to help the vampire, who becomes overprotective and looks after Jacob. When Jacob hits the age of change, the vampire become even more overprotective and making sure no one breaks the heart of the young boy he grew to love as a brother.

**Chapter Summary:** Someone asks for the help of Billy Black, who refuses but changes his mind due to Jacobs innocent pleas.  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Warnings/Notes: Semi- AU; and everything will be revealed in time. Read a/n at the end. I want to dedicate this this ****shadowglove88** (who may know what this fic is about and inpsired me to initially write this fic),Twilight Zephyr ,Pace1818, and RhodeliaMP, who are amazing Jakeward writers.   
**Spoilers:** None  
**disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight and dont get me started if I did. *looks around* This is not my best work, I need a beta.

* * *

Chapter 1: Visitor

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Six year old Jacob Black came running into the kitchen of his home and ran straight to his father.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on kid what's wrong?" Billy Black asked lifting his son in his arms.

"Daddy, there's this guy with really weird eyes. He said he needs help."

Billy stared at his son; confusion clearly written on his face.

"What guy, Jacob?" He asked as he made his way towards the door. As Billy approached a strange smell reached his nose. Even though, he was not a werewolf; he still inherited some characteristics due to his long line of werewolf ancestry. Yet he couldn't quite figure out what exactly the smell was.

Jacob squirmed eagerly in his father's arms; silently telling his father to put him down. "Come on, Daddy." He said as his feet hit the ground and he grabbed hold of his father's hand. Reaching the threshold, young Jacob frowned the young man that had asked for help was gone.

"Jacob, where is this guy at?" Billy asked arms folded across his chest as he searched around. He had the feeling they were being watched.

"I don't know, dad. He was here leaning right on the fence. He looked hurt; he told me to go get you." Jacob looked around frantically but to no avail. Sighing dejectedly, he turned and walked towards his father. Billy looked down at this son and sighed.

"Don't worry little one; I didn't stray far." A voice said from the tree tops

Jacob turned back around at the voice and looked up. "See I told you, Daddy."

Billy looked up at the sound of feet hitting the ground and let out a startled gasp. His surprised expression soon turned hard as his instincts to protect his son kicked in. "Jacob get behind me."

Jacob turned and looked up at this father. "Now!" He jumped at his father's tone and moved behind him.

"What do you want, blood sucker; why are you after my son!"

"Mr. Black, I am not after your son. I know about your family, and if they say is true your son is expected to do great things." The vampire turned and looked at the natives; and saw Billy pull his son closer to him.

"How do you know about my family?" Billy asked; holding Jacob closer to him, and eyed the vampire before him.

"We know enough about your kind." He said looking down and into the eyes of Jacob; who was peeking behind his father and smiled slightly.

"What do you want here?" Billy seethed gripping his son tightly.

"Relax I am not here to harm you or your son. I need your help Mr. Black."

"Why should I help you, leech?" The vampire looked up at Billy once more. The elder Black finally noticed the vampire's eyes. "Why are your eyes that color?"

"You see, Mr. Black. I am tired of the vampire way. Over the past few years, I've been living or rather feeding off the lives of animals. Some of my kind have adapted the vegetarian diet as you know." Billy nodded, still wary of the vampire in front of him. "The coven that I last belonged to thought I was a disgrace to our kind and have banished me. I am tired of moving around from place to place…"

"And why are you telling me this?" Billy interrupted.

"I need help with my control; I am still fairly new to this life style."

"I don't see how I can help you nor do I want to help a leech. Now leave my house." He said firmly and turned his back to the vampire.

"Mr. Black, I'm…"

"I said no." Billy looked down at his son and took hold of his hand.

"Daddy! He's asking nicely. He needs help." Jacob said looking at the vampire in his front lawn.

"Jacob this does not concern you!" Billy snapped and proceeded to walk.

Jacob pouted and begrudgingly followed his father; looking back his little eyes filled with remorse. The vampire smiled at the six-year old and nodded understandingly. Jacob pulled away from his father and stormed inside the house; stomping his small feet to add effect. Turning he crossed his short lanky arms over his equally small chest. "Why won't you help him?" Jacob asked staring up at his father, with wide eyes.

"Because he's different, Jacob." He replied sternly; mimicking his son's actions.

"But daddy, you and mommy always tell us that we should help others no matter what? Even if they're different than us, because we may need it some day." Jacob's small voice rang out.

Billy sighed, running a hand over his face; looking down at his only son. He could see the disappointment written all over his son's small features; his eyes glistening with tears. "Jacob, son this is different."

Jacob shook his head feverishly. "How, daddy? He needs help."

"I will not help a leech. You don't understand; they kill people, Jacob. I've told you the legends son."

"You're being mean daddy. It's not his fault they make him like that…"

"Son…" Billy tried to interrupt his son.

"No, dad; he said he wanted to change." Billy sighed as Jacob made his way to his room. "Daddy, put yourself in his shoes; wouldn't you want to be give a chance."

"I'll think about it, son." He said dejectedly. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"I've always been; I got it from mommy."

"I resent that son." Billy shot him a playful glare. Jacob giggled at his father's antics.

"Night, daddy." He said running over and hugging his father. "I love you and thank you." He kissed his father's cheek.

"Night son, I love you too."

An hour later, Billy made his way towards Jacob's room to check on him. Opening the door, he saw that his son was breathing evenly; fast asleep with his favorite sleeping companion, Bebo; the small gray and white stuffed wolf that he had since birth. Watching his son sleep, he couldn't help but dwell on how much Jacob resembled his deceased wife. "You are so much like her, son." He said, sitting down on the bed. As Billy sat at the foot of his son's bed, he never saw the golden eyes that looked over them and vowing to protect the small native at all cost.

* * *

**A/N: So who is this mystery vampire, and its not who you think?**

This is my first every long series per say of Twilight and its slightly AU so OOC is bound to happen. Just to clarify this will be a jacob/edward fic but that wont happen until some chapter later. Im setting up things right now.


	2. Alliance

**Media:** Fic  
**Fandom** Twilight  
**Series/Verse: **Overprotective  
**Title:** Alliance  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** young!Jacob, Billy, evil!vamps, future!Jakeward  
**Summary: **The unknown vampire is revealed.  
**Warnings/Notes** slash, mild violence  
**Beta** the awesome, **starry_nights88**

* * *

Overprotective Ch. 2: Alliance

"But, Daddy, why do I have to go? It's so far," six-year old Jacob whined as he climbed over a fallen tree trunk.

"Come on, Jacob, it's the trip that makes it worth the while," Billy said as turned to his six-year old son, who was once again trying to climb over the fallen trunk. Billy couldn't help but smile at the little boy before him.

"We've been walking for like _ever_," Jacob said putting his hands on the trunk, while trying to lift his small leg over it. "Can we take a break, Daddy?" he strained as he fell after his tenth try. Picking himself up and cleaning off his little hands, he looked over at his father. "Please," He pleaded using his little puppy dog eyes that never failed.

Billy sighed, knowing he could never say no to those pleading eyes his young son gave him. "Okay, but only for a few minutes son," he stated walking over towards, the log that Jacob still hadn't managed to get over. "Come here." Billy said as he picked up the small child and sat him down on the log.

After a few minutes of silence, Jacob heard a rustle in the bushes, turning his head toward the bush he tugged on his father's arm. "Look daddy," he said pointing to the bush as a small white rabbit appeared. Before Billy could fully turn his attention to where Jacob was pointing, the small boy jumped off the log and ran after the rabbit.

"Jacob!" his father hollered at first, but then couldn't help but to laugh at his son, who was crouched down a few feet from where the rabbit was and looked like he was ready to pounce on it.

"Aww, what an adorable sight!" A cold menacing voice taunted.

The elder native's head snapped in the direction of the voice; turning he stared into crimson eyes. "What do you want?" he hissed; hoping Jacob would stay where he was.

"Humans always asking the same old questions: Who are you? What do you want?"

"What are you?" a second figured said as he landed softly on his feet. "Honestly, you would think they would come up with something better to ask."

Billy glared at the two figures before him. "I know what you are, leech," he spat.

"Oh, look we have a feisty one here," the female vampire said as she approached the native with predatory eyes.

"Leech…hmmm… what a derogatory term for our kind." The male vampire sneered; circling Billy and moving in the direction where Jacob was sat unaware.

"Stay away from my son." Glancing over to the side, Billy saw Jacob coming back and the panic rose in him at the thought of his only son in danger.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" The female taunted. "It seems as though that little extra gene skipped you."

Jacob came into view with a pout on his face. "Daddy… it ran away from me. I couldn't get it," looking up he noticed his father and the other two figures. "Oh, hi. I'm Jacob, who are you?" The small native asked remembering his manners. "Daddy, are you okay?" He asked noticing how rigid his father's body was.

The male vampire looked at the small boy. "What a fine young boy you have; raised with some manners," he said as he approached him.

Jacob looked from the vampire to his father. "I'm sorry, mister, but I don't know you and I should never talk to strangers and I don't think my daddy likes you."

The vampires chuckled at the small point. "What an intuitive child."

"Jacob, remember when you promised to listen to me no matter what?" Billy asked, not taking his eyes off the two vampires as he talked to his son.

"Yes, daddy what's wrong? You're scaring me." Jacob's small voice trembled as he backed away from the approaching vampire.

"Don't ask. Just do it, okay Jacob, just do it." Billy looked at his son and saw fear written in those small brown eyes; hating himself for not being able to protect his son the way he should. Feeling the adrenaline course through his veins, Billy pushed the female vampire away from him. "Run Jacob!" Before he could see if his son had followed his instruction, Billy was pinned against a tree.

"Daddy!" Jacob screamed, wanting to go over and help his dad, but he made a promise to his father and he'd keep it.

"Get the child!" The female vampire yelled.

"Don't worry about me Jacob! Run!" Billy managed to yell out before the vampire pushed him against the tree again. A crack was heard and he knew things weren't going to end well for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob ran as fast as his small feet could carry him, stumbling over an exposed root. Turning his head, he saw the vampire looming over him.

"Tsk, tsk. Little one, didn't they teach it's rude to run away from your elders?"

"Yeah, but they also taught me to listen to my father." Jacob replied as he raised his leg and kicked the vampire in the shin before he pushed himself to his feet to run away again.

"Why you insolate little…" the vampire sneered as he stood and allowed the young child to run, after all he did enjoy a good chase. "You're not going to get away from me."

Jacob ran. Just trying to get away to get help for his dad. Soon he was knocked down by the dark skinned vampire.

"I told you, you weren't going to get away from me," the vampire smirked as he loomed over the young child. "You're blood is oddly addictive. It's going to be a pleasure drinking it."

Jacob struggled with all his might to get away, but couldn't. As a last attempt Jacob tried kicking the vampire off. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted, yelling he looked up and saw the young man that had asked for help.

"Leave the child alone," he sneered, flinging the other vampire against a tree.

"Ah, how nice of you to drop in. It's been a long time since we've seen each other," the vampire said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Is it not enough that you are disgrace to our kind by drinking animal blood, you're protecting_ them_ now."

"He's just a child and has nothing to do with you or _her."_

"Ahhh, James, you know that she won't stop until you're hers."

"That will never happen and you know that, Laurent."

"It's shame. You know she'll kill the boy's father. Are you going to let the young child suffer…." The darker vampire pointed to Jacob, who eyes widen.

"Leave them out of this," the golden-eyed vampire growled as he saw the fear in the young child's eyes. The blonde vampire heard the sound of small feet scuffling, turning his head slightly; he saw that Jacob moved from his original position. At the same time, he heard the darker vampire lunge towards the young native; using his vampire speed he blocked the other's attempts to get to young Jacob. Soon both vampires attacked each other, the lighter of the two keeping the other from advancing or going anywhere near the frighten child.

The small child looked on as the vampires battled it out. Not being able to look on anymore, Jacob huddled behind a tree. The sounds of someone approaching his whereabouts caused him to quiver in fear.

"It's okay little one. He's not going to hurt you."

Looking up Jacob looked into the golden eyes of the blonde that had saved him. Sighing in relief, the young native wrapped his arms around the older male.

Unsure of what to do James wrapped his arms awkwardly around the small child.

"Let's go to your dad," the vampire felt the small child's heart beat faster as his father was mentioned, knowing that he feared the worst had happen. Taking a firm hold on the child, they made their way through the forest.

They reached the area where Billy was in a matter of minutes. Letting the young child go, he ran to his father, who was lying down on the ground.

"Daddy, are you okay?" The frantic child asked, falling to the ground next to his hurt father.

Billy Black laid there on the ground, unable to move, hearing his son's frantic cries. "Jacob!" he said as his son's small came into view. "Jacob, you're okay?" he smiled slightly upon seeing his son was safe. Looking up slightly behind his son he saw the vampire and tensed.

Jacob felt his father tense up. "No daddy, its okay he saved me. He's good," he said looking back at the vampire who had just saved his life. The small native turned back to face his father, who was wincing in pain. "Dad, are you okay?"

Billy forced a smile as he looked into the worried eyes of his son. "I'm fine, Jacob."

"Come on, little one, we have to get your dad to the hospital to make sure he's okay," the blonde vampire said picking up the elder native, much to his protest and taking him to safety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Billy Black's eyes opened his eyes to the sight of a blinding light. Taking in his surrounding, Billy noticed that he was in a hospital, much to his dislike. The native turned his head at the sound of the door knob opening, looking over he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his six-year old son peeking in. "Hey sport," he said hoarsely.

Jacob slowly made his way into the room, unsure how to approach his injured father on the bed before him. Slowly, the small child climbed on the hospital bed and looked at his father. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked his voice trembling.

"I'm fine, Jacob. You know how stubborn I can be." Billy said, attempting to bring a smile to his son's face, who only nodded. They both sat silently, Billy trying to reassuring his son that he was fine despite his current predicament.

The sound of footsteps made both natives turn towards the door, and saw the doctor that had taken care of Billy, along with the blonde haired vampire that saved their lives. Minutes later the doctor left after explaining to everyone that Billy would be wheelchair bound due the "animal" attack.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be here to help you," Jacob said, hugging his father, and then looking up at the vampire. "Dad this is Jamey, Jamey my dad," the small native said smiling proudly at his introduction.

Billy couldn't help but chuckle at his son. Looking up he was meet with gold eyes.

"You saved my son's life. I am in your debt," he said nodding to the vampire in gratitude.

"There is no need, as your son said, I'm James McCoy." The blond vampire said introducing himself properly and stuck out his hand, and the older native shook.

"So does that mean, you'll help me with daddy? Can he stay?" Jacob asked eagerly.

Both men looked down at the young child and smiled at him.

James looked at the elder native in question, who nodded.

"Yes, Jacob, he can. But, let me tell you if you break your promise it's over. Understand?"

"Agreed, Mr. Black."

"Yes, I've always wanted a brother," Jacob said, getting up and throwing his arms around James, who was taken aback by the small act of affection.

"You take care of my boy," Billy said looking at both.

James nodded as he extended his hand once again and both males shook hands, an underlying alliance was formed between two worlds that day.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Isn't Jacob just the cutest thing in the world? Lol

**And the mystery vampire is revealed to be James, see I told you guys it wasn't who you thought *hides in a corner* don't hate me**

**I didn't know of a last name for James so I chose McCoy because the quarterback for the college I'm attending. If anyone follows college football then y'all know who I'm talking about and where I'm going. **

**As I mentioned before this will be a jakeward fic just give it a little bit of time.**

**Plz R&R**

**FEED THE MUSES**

**Mia**


End file.
